Inuyasha's nightmare came true
by Midnight Shadow01
Summary: Kagome dies that's all i'm telling


_**Inuyasha's Worse Nightmare **_

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's nightmare came true**

_**By: Shiruri no Hime**_

"**_Satsuki-sama! Satsuki-sama! Satsuki-sama!! Yelled a familiar voice._**

"_**What?!" Satsuki said as she had to wake-up from her dream.**_

"_**How many jewel shards are there left, besides the ones Naraku has in his possession, Kagome?" Sango said with a big smile on her face.**_

"**_How many times do I have to tell you? We have to look for 17,000 more! Don't call me Kagome, my name is Satsuki Yukino when the boys aren't around!" agome said ready to walk out the door. In Kagome's mind, 17,000 shards left are really 3 or 4 shards. (Sango doesn't know it yet)._**

"_**First off: Don't answer a question with a question. Second: I have the right to call you Kagome! And third: Do we really have to look for 17,000 more jewel shards?" Sango yelled in confusion and hate.**_

"**_No, stupid! We have to look for 3 or 4 more shards! We're gonna kill that little brother of yours if we want the Shikon no Tama to be completed. Let alone, I don't want to come back here because my education is more important than spending my time in the Feudal Era!" Kagome screamed as she stomped to Inuyasha's forest, leaving the Shikon no Tama behind._**

"**_Don't call me stupid, stupid! You're not going to lay a finger on Akiko Yajima!" Sango yelled all red in the face, holding the "Jewel of Four Souls" in her hands, ready to crush it back into shards because of anger._**

"**_Hoko Kuwashima…two words…Shut…Up!" Kagome said ready to jump inside the well._**

"**_Whoa…whoa…whoa. Back up. You don't tell me to…" by the time Sango can finish her speech; she was trailed off by Kagome returning to her time._**

_**.:0v0:.**_

'_**Good redience' Kagome said happily in her mind returning to her world.**_

"_**Freedom. Freedom!!" Kagome screamed jumping up and down with joy.**_

"**_I'm going to call all my friends and teachers that I've recovered from illness and have dumped my 'boyfriend' for my one true love, Yuji Ueda. Well…maybe not my teachers but, I can at least tell them I can play ketchup with school work." When Kagome opened the shrine doors, she noticed someone coming towards her. She also noticed that the ground was stained with blood and her house was torn down. More like burned down! Kagome realized she've seen this person one time or another…some where. _**

"**_Good evening, miko-sama." The voice said looking towards Kagome. There he was. The most beautiful gentleman she had seen in her whole entire life. He had silver-blue hair, green-yellow eyes, and a nice body structure. Kagome felt like she was going to die today. This mysterious man was…Sesshomaru._**

"**_You're supposed to be in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru! Get moving mister!" she said pointing to the well house._**

"_**You're going to die today, miko." Sesshomaru said in his mellow tone.**_

"**_Wha…? W-What are ya' sayin'?" stammered Kagome._**

"**_You know exactly what I mean. When a miko chooses to quit her duty of being a miko, she was to be instructed to be killed. Therefore, you're going to die." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes._**

"_**Don't make me laugh. Who gave you the right to steal the sacred jewel shard, come into my world, kill my family and friends and threaten to kill me?" Kagome said narrowing her eyes back into Sesshomaru's.**_

"_**Your life is going to end." Sesshomaru said, this time in a more serious tone.**_

"_**Excuse me?" Kagome said. Suddenly, when Kagome was about to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wriest.**_

"_**W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked scared.**_

"**_I love you!" Sesshomaru said with a wide grin on his face. In a blink of an eye, Kagome's vision slowly started fading away, her body stiffened, and her mind blacked out. She was killed by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws._**

**_.:0v0:._**

"**_AAAAH!! Kagome!!" screamed Inuyasha, who was in a deep cold sweat, panting, gasping for air._**

"**_What is it? What happened, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku who was actually scared._**

"_**Kagome didn't complete the jewel, she threatened to kill Kohaku, returned to her world and she was then killed by my half-brother, Sesshomaru."**_

_**Inuyasha ran outside screaming Kagome's name over and over again. He thought he saw Kagome, so he went to her side. It was actually Kikyo. Inuyasha ran away from Kikyo, to the Bone-Eaters Well. He peered inside, crying just like he did when he lost his mother. **_

"_**Kagome…I love you." **_

_**To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome was already dead.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. But I do enjoy reading her graphic novels. She's inspired me to write!_**


End file.
